User talk:Chong Kah How
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cardfight!! Vanguard Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Cardfight!! Vanguard Fanon Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 00:35, August 7, 2011 Um How are you doing? You aren't doing the signature which is kind of a talk must. Sorry, I am too distracted bye my hunger to any serious work right now. I will get to after lunch. First we should finish the one we got? I wonder what Zero Gunners can do? Kurobina 07:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I don't mind new mechanics as such. I welcome innovation, heh, I've made a few fake Clans of my own and added some fake stuff to existing Clans (right now I'm working on a couple of Dark Irregular cards for my fanfic). It's just that in general I don't mind new mechanics provided those mechanics are not... -uber- broken? Blast Bunny provided insane card advantage at no price (any skill which allows you more than a Twin Drive per turn generally has some sort of string attached, generally of the 'attack needs to hit' variety like Dragonic Overlord, Commander Laurel and Stern Blaukruger), Amptithere had the same issue (though slightly less so as its SC skill doesn't activate Triggers) as well as the fact its CB-SB may as well say 'I win' simply because of the sheer crushing lockdown annihilating your opponent's hand actually is. And Blade Dancer was basically... Full Moon Tsukuyomi + Sakuya. As for the PSY Qualia lock... it just gets to me I guess. My problem with it is that as a rule PSY Qualia is presented in canon as this... unbeatable power. People using it -don't- lose. Seriously. While this has to change I have a sneaking suspicion that this will only happen if Aichi faces Ren (what I then expect is their PSY Qualia cancelling each other out, leaving the game relatively even). So yeah. The fact that you introduce a new planet and then basically go 'all Units on this planet kill PSY Qualia' was just really, really jarring. Also, until Cray is confirmed to be real (because right now you're working from hints, with no official confirmation), cards being able to jam Qualia is... a tad silly :O. Yeah. In general what I recommend is that you take a look over the real cards to brush up on how skills generally get costed and how Unit skills affect their Power. Also, when you have clone Units... don't make them 1k stronger than their counterparts. Yeah. Just generally brush up on game mechanics and existing cards to get a feel for what cards are balanced and which aren't. As for Amptithere, change its SC to something other than drawing (I suggest a more generic +2k skill here), and nerf the CB-SB. As it is, Lost Wings are suspiciously similar to Nubatama, so I would really watch how you handle their discard skills. I'm not entirely sure how to nerf the CB-SB though. I'll think on it and get back to you if I get any ideas. Storymasterb 18:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) card the card template is from Dragonic Overlord, but I use photoshop to edit it, take the important part and then made a template. Now, I can made any card I wish with the template I possess. About the art, I did list the artist. He is Sandara. The art is not created or drawn by me. I just borrow it for fanmade card. Bakurayuri 00:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Howling Pride's Nation Well Howling Pride is working together with two other clans that i have yet to think of names for them. the three clans might not all be from the same nation. Howling could be in Divintiy empire nation but the orgins for the three clans are unkown and i will create a team but first i am going to create the other two clans first . Overlord regin 10:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm new to this wiki and I have some great idea of new cards, but I have a problem: I don't know how to make them...Can you tell me how you guys made yours, please?AlinArcha 11:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, the menu functions are getting confusing. I can only access the Community and Random Page from there. Could you add in more things like the Booster Set A or the Clans page? Hey Chong, Can you delete my blog? It's called Snsd. Kyledude788 (talk) 01:08, November 7, 2012 (UTC)Kyledude788 Hey Chong, um, i created some new clans on my blog. Why won't you check it out and comment about it?Kyledude788 (talk) 02:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not. But one thing, what page? Sure why not. But one thing, what page?Kyledude788 (talk) 05:55, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chong, will you help tp pick which clan will be perfect to put on the nation? I put the Jungle Fury on the fan made United Santuary NationKyledude788 (talk) 00:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chong, I put 3 of my clan at the new clan page. I making a new one, but i'm doing it in my blog. So, after i finish it on my blog, i'll put it on that page. Ok.Kyledude788 (talk) 21:07, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Chong, I put new clans. They called Jungle Fury, Battlefield Army, Recyclers, and Falling Star. You can add new units if you want. Maybe u can check it out.Kyledude788 (talk) 21:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) late reply sorry for the late reply, but what do you mean with template? You mean the card image? Or the template used to display the card in the wiki? (Bakurayuri) ---- I am not good at making template, I just copy from other site. About template for character, perhaps you can copy from the original cardfight vanguard wiki. (Bakurayuri) Adminship I have a request. Grant me admin power without giving me bureaucrat for a moment, I need to edit the mediawiki:wikia.css of this wiki to use my template. You can demote me afterward. (Bakurayuri) http://cardfightvanguardfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights type my name "bakurayuri", tick admin, done (bakurayuri) Give me a second, it seems I forgot to change some picture. (Bakurayuri) I got no problem at all, thanks for the praise too. (Bakurayuri)